Cintaku Bersemi di Banjir Kanal
by Ashrey
Summary: Dalam dua puluh sekian tahun hidupnya, baru sekarang Levi menganggap makan sosis bakar yang belepotan saus itu seksi. [RiRen] Crack. AU - Indonesia setting. Bahasa gahoel. OOC berat. Tukang sosis bakar! Levi x mahasiswa! Eren.


**Tukang sosis bakar! Levi x mahasiswa! Eren.**

 **Warning:**

Udah lama gak nulis fic.

AU - Indonesia setting. Bahasa gahoel.

OOC berat.

Permainan kata yang nyerempet2 mechom.

Flame dipake buat **BAKAR SOSIS** ;3

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Cintaku Bersemi di Banjir Kanal**

Rivaelle Ackerman, bujang ganteng single 2x tahun, sedang pusing tujuh keliling.

Gimana nggak pusing kalau tiba tiba ada gosip kalau para pegawai akan dirumahkan sementara sama perusahaan tempat dia kerja? Yah, katanya sih sementara, cuma biasanya ujung-ujungnya pemutusan hubungan kerja.

Sambil memijat dahi, dia merenungkan tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Protes? Mana didenger, bisa-bisa buntut-buntutnya malah bisa bisa kena blacklist dari perusahaan.

Mobilisasi demo? Mending kalo dapet nasi bungkus, ini udah kejemur, ganteng berkurang, cape uda pasti.

"Tumben bengong, kenapa?" Erwin Smith, rekan kerjanya bertanya dari balk bilik miliknya, "Apa gara-gara gosip dirumahkan sementara itu?"

"Nah itu tau." Jawab pria berambut hitam itu dengan singkat.

"Yah, itu kan baru gosip semata, Levi. Belom tentu bener juga kan?" Timpal Erwin sambil merapihkan dokumen di mejanya, "Lagi pula kalau benar pun, ku rasa staff ga akan kena deh" sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi kurasa memang ga ada salahnya sih buat jaga-jaga" lanjut Erwin menyimpulkan, membuat Levi sebal akan ke plin-planan Erwin.

"Yah, paling aman memang buka usaha sendiri sih sebenarnya, ga akan takut PHK" simpul Erwin.

"Usaha itu ada kemungkinan bangkrut." Bantah Levi dengan ketus.

"Kalau pake sistim ambil barang ngga loh, kita ga usah takut buat ada rugi, cuma yah untungnya memang lebih kecil sih-" tiba-tiba Hanji Zoe, rekan beda divisi datang dan menyambar pembicaraan mereka tanpa basa basi.

"Halo Hanji" sapa Erwin.

"Hai~"

"Sistem ngambil bagaimana maksudmu?" Levi langsung bertanya tanpa ikut berbasa basi ria seperti kedua rekannya.

"Oh, biasanya ada agen-agen besar yang mencari orang yang mau menjajakan dagangan mereka, cuma perlu bawa diri aja, ga usah keluar modal apapun selain tenaga dan waktu" jelas Hanji sambil tersenyum.

Levi mengerenyitkan alisnya, menimbang-nimbang.

"Bisa disambi juga loh, pas lagi libur misalnya" jelas Hanji lagi, "Kalau minat nyari tambahan, aku ada kenalan agen." tutupnya sambil menyeringai.

Levi pun membulatkan tekadnya.

 **XxxxXXXxxxX**

Jualan sosis bakar di hari Minggu pagi tidak pernah ada di bagian rencana hidup Levi sebelumnya.

Apalagi tempatnya ga elit, di pinggiran banjir kanal begini.

Tapi apa daya, dia lagi mepet butuh tambahan, dan Hanji menawarkan pekerjaan yang ga mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Sambil duduk mengamati orang yang sedang lari pagi (atau yang lagi asik pacaran) Levi merapihkan dagangannya agar teratur dan bersih.

Tempat boleh ga elit, tapi kebersihan tetap harus terjaga.

"Berapaan sosisnya bang?" Suara asing membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Seorang remaja pria berparas elok dengan mata hijau menatap lurus padanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Levi terdiam.

"Bang?"

"Yang sedang 10 ribu, yang gede 15 ribu."

"Yang gedenya aja satu bang, biar puas." mata hijau itu bersinar.

Levi mengangguk lalu mulai mempersiapkan pesanannya.

"Hoi, Eren jajan apa kamu?"

"Ah Mikasa, ini gw beli sosis bakar, tadi pagi lupa sarapan." jelas pemuda yang dipanggil Eren itu, teman wanitanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hah? Tumben? Ya udah, aku dan Armin nunggu di tukang lontong sayur ya." lalu gadis itu beranjak pergi.

"Masih lama gak bang?"

"Sebentar lagi, kalau belum matang benar nanti gak sehat." jawab Levi ala kadarnya, pemuda itu kembali mengangguk.

"Abang resik ya? Sepanjang banjir kanal ini cuma abang yang dagang sosisnya pake sarung tangan dan ditutupin biar gak laleran." puji Eren.

"Kebersihan kan sebagian dari iman dek."

"Ih abang, saya mah uda mahasiswa, jangan dipanggil dedek ah." lalu bibir mungil itu manyun, membuat Levi hampir ooc karena mau mengerjapkan matanya.

"Udah mateng nih dek, sausnya mau pakai apa?" Tanya Levi, tidak menggubris permintaan Eren.

"Mayones ada bang?"

"Ada."

"Mayones aja yang banyak, sama tambahin sambel dikit aja."

Levi pun memencet botol saus putih itu, mengeluarkan isinya banyak-banyak ke atas sosis pesanan Eren.

"Nih dek." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan pesanan Eren, yang langsung dibayar oleh pemuda itu, dan serta merta melahap sosis pesanannya.

"Wah mantap nih bang, bakarnya pas!" Pujian lain terlontar dari mulut Eren.

"Makannya yang bener dek, belepotan kemana-mana itu" hardik Levi lalu memberikan tissue, namun alih alih mengambil tissue pemberian Levi, Eren menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat kesudut bibirnya yang belepotan.

"Mm-"

Kali ini Levi beneran ooc dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Udah bang, ga usah tisu, sayang sausnya, enak gini." celetuk Eren sambil menjilat bibir dan menggigit potongan sosis lagi.

"Makasih ya bang, lain kali saya beli lagi." angguknya lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan lokasi.

Dalam 2x tahun hidupnya, baru sekarang Levi menganggap makan sosis bakar yang belepotan itu seksi.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxx**

Benar adanya janji Eren, dia memang kembali membeli dagangan Levi di minggu-minggu berikutnya.

Membuat Levi galau antara senang atau sedih.

Senang karena punya langganan tetap, sedih karena harus menahan gelisah setiap melihat Eren memakan sosis.

Nampaknya setelah beberapa minggu berkenalan dengan Eren, Levi menaruh minat pada bocah bermata hijau itu.

"Tiap Minggu jajan sosis melulu, gak bosen apa?" Tanya Levi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan semi erotis di depan matanya.

Semi, karena yg diemut Eren sekarang sosis beneran, bukan sosis yang lain.

"Mnnn- ngga, abisan sosis abang enak sih" ujar Eren sambil masih mengulum sosis bakarnya.

Hening.

"EH! Ma- maksudnya sosis buatan abang enak!" Ralat Eren dengan muka memerah.

"Itu kan sosis biasa yang bisa didapet di supermarket, ga spesial." bantah Levi, berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tapi buatan abang lain, aku udah coba bikin di rumah rasanya beda" jelas Eren sambil manyun.

"Yah terserah kamu ajalah, dasar bocah."

Dan cengiran Eren pagi itu terbawa sampai mimpi Levi yang bukan untuk konsumsi semua umur.

 **XxxxxXxxxxXxxx**

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak pertemuan terakhir Levi dengan Eren, bukan, mereka ga berantem atau apa, melainkan Levi sudah tidak berjualan lagi.

Setelah isu PHK tidak terbukti, alih-alih di PHK Levi malah mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat menjadi kepala cabang di salah satu cabang kantornya yang baru dibuka.

Karena sibuk mengurus berbagai hal, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sambilan jual sosis bakar. Walaupun harus menelan kecewa tidak bisa melihat pemuda bermata hijau cerah itu lagi tiap minggunya.

Tau begini, mustinya dia coba minta nomor kontak Eren saja walau bakal dianggap aneh.

Levi menghela nafas panjang, kecil kemungkinananya dia bisa bertemu Eren lagi, kalaupun dia mencoba peruntungan ke tempat dia berjualan dulu, hal itu baru bisa dia lakukan dua bulan kedepan karena padatnya jadwal kerjanya.

Helaan nafas kembali keluar, lalu pintu ruangannya di ketuk.

"Masuk."

Sekertarisnya membuka pintu sambil membawa beberapa berkas "Pak, hari ini bapak akan menginterview beberapa anak KKN, seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan kemarin."

Levi mengangguk "Mereka sudah datang?"

"Baru satu orang pak."

Hm, hadir sebelum waktunya, Levi suka hal itu, "Suruh dia masuk, Annie." piinta Levi sambil melanjutkan membaca dokumen kontrak.

"Baik pak." jawab Annie lalu beringsut dari ruangan Levi untuk memanggil calon karyawan KKNnya, dan tak lama pintu kembali diketuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu dibuka perlahan, suara langkah kaki pelan terdengar, namun Levi belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dokumen yang sedang dia baca.

"Duduk, sebutkan nama dan data dirimu" ujar Levi sambil lalu, dua alinea lagi dokumen itu akan selesai dia baca.

"Selamat pagi Pak, saya Eren Jeager, dari universitas xxx-"

Eren Jeager? Namanya terdengar familiar..

Eren...?

Sontak Levi langsung menatap lurus ke pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi interview.

Dan bola mata bewarna hijau beradu pandang dengannya.

"Eren?"

"Ya- EH? Bang sosis?!" Eren tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Levi.

Bang sosis.

Levi hampir tertawa mendengar panggilan itu, dia belum pernah memperkenalkan diri kepada Eren rupanya.

"Rivaelle Ackerman, tapi kamu boleh memanggilku Levi."

"Ah-" Eren masih terlihat bingung "Jadi bang sos- um, Pak Levi bukan beneran tukang sosis?" Tanyanya ragu, rona pipinya memerah ketika Levi menatapnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi sekarang sudah bukan tukang sosis lagi"

Mulut Eren membentuk o sempurna.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Masih suka jajan sosis bakar?" Tanya Levi sambil beranjak dari mejanya, mendekati Eren yang entah kenapa sepertinya salah tingkah.

"Ah- ngga, sejak bang- eh Pak Levi berhenti jualan aku udah ga pernah makan sosis lagi." jawab Eren kikuk, pipinya merona hingga ke kuping.

Levi menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Bukannya kamu doyan sosis?"

Eren mengguman samar.

"Maaf? Ga kedengeran."

"Yang ku suka hanya sosis buatan bapak." ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan, muka Eren kini semerah tomat.

Putus sudah akal sehat Levi.

"Waktu bapak gak jualan lagi, saya kira bapak kenapa-na-"

"Levi."

"Eh?" Mata hijau menngerjap bingung.

"Panggil aku Levi, Eren" satu jari menyentuh dagu Eren pelan, disusul jemari lainnya, mengangkat pelan daguu pemuda berambut coklat itu, membuat Eren menatap lurus ke arah Levi.

"Hanya sosis buatanku hm? Bisa jelaskan maksudnya?"

Muka Eren kembali memerah, "Um- sebenarnya.. aku kurang suka makanan terlampau gurih seperti sosis." aku Eren dengan muka memerah.

"Tidak suka? Lalu kenapa jadi langgananku?" Mata Levi menyipit tajam, mengintrogasi pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Um-"

"Um?"

"Karena aku suka sama yang jual-?"

Hening.

Flashback kejadian-kejadian semi erotis dan pembicaraan-pembicaraan nyerempet-nyerempet bersama Eren melintas di benak Levi.

Jadi selama ini bocah kampret bermata hijau ini memang menggodanya.

Lalu Levi melepaskan jemarinya dari dagu Eren dan berjalan kembali ke arah mejanya.

Membuat Eren berusaha menelan kekecewaannya.

"Annie," Levi menelepon sekertarisnya yang berada di luar ruangan "Bila ada mahasiswa KKN lain datang, bilang bahwa posisi yang kosong sudah terisi." hening sebentar.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan butir-butir air mata yang hampir meleleh.

"Dan tolong kosongkan jadwalku untuk 2 jam kedepan" lalu telepon pun ditutup.

"Hei, Eren" panggil Levi, sambil berjalan lagi mendekati Eren.

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak suka sosis katamu?" Ujar Levi pelan sambil melonggarkan dasinya, masih berjalan pelan ke arah Eren, bagaikan mengincar mangsa.

"Uh- ya...?" Eren menelan ludah.

"Akan kuberikan sosis yang pasti kau suka." lalu kedua bibir pria itu pun bertemu.

 **XxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxx**

Dan benar saja, Eren menyukai sosis yang dijanjikan Levi.

 **-Fin-**

 **AN:** ... gift fic buat temen yang shipper RiRen kelas berat, maafkan kalo gaje, kebosanan nunggu macet yang gaje di dalam bus membuahkan fic ini... [kabur]


End file.
